Supernatural: The End of the Host Wars
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: The End of the Hosts wars is here. Sam and Dean find themselves in a middle of a plan to end the Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural: The End of the Host Wars**

 **Sam and Dean Winchester have found that not all supernatural creatures are evil and want to kill all mankind, no they have found that there is a group of Supernatural creatures that work with the worlds government to defend the world. With the growing strain of the Night Wars being restarted again it will see the Winchester brothers working with the Angels as they work to get back to protecting humans rather than trying to end the world. 7th in the Infinity Avengers series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Mission

"Are we positive that this is what is happening and it is not just some human company lawsuit that is doing this?" asked a Ghoul. The Ghoul unlike many other Ghouls that Hunters had come across had green skin rather then having either blue or grey skin. Another strange thing about the Ghoul had from other Ghouls was that it had huge tusks that grew out from the bottom of his lower jaw.

The Ghoul looked at the other creatures that were gathered around the table in the meeting room. Around the table was a Wendigo, a Werewolf who was still in their human form along with another creature who was still keeping to their human form. "I mean we normally don't deal with human businesses! That is up Stark's street!" the Ghoul spoke up again as he looked towards the only girl in the group.

The woman who was in their early twenties was looking over at the holographic simulation of an office building in the middle of New York City. The building was close to Stark Tower, but it was nothing compared to that building. The office building on the holographic images looked like any other building as the Artificial Intelligence known as the Moonray scanned everything about the company that had caught the Elemental Guardians attention. How it had got their attention was something that the Ghoul could not put his finger on.

"Shouldn't we be allowing I don't know the humans who monitor this sort of stuff investigate?" the Ghoul asked the woman who had zoomed in on an office room at the top of the building that towered above New York City.

The woman looked back at the Ghoul. "Because the Winchester's have taken interest in this building, Edward! And I want to know why they are here in New York City after they had helped Julian in Blithe Hallow!" she replied as she looked at the man with snow white hair.

The man was busy on his phone that he did not hear what the woman had said. Julian smirked at what ever he was seeing on his phone before he started typing a reply to whoever he was talking to. He still had a smile on his face.

"Julian, don't be a love sick puppy!" Edward snorted towards the Werewolf.

Julian had never moved as quickly as he did as he placed his phone in his jeans pocket. He looked towards the woman and the Ghoul who had began to laugh at him jumping at Edward shouting at him. "Sorry what where we talking about?" Julian asked as he looked from the Ghoul back towards the leader of the Elemental Guardians.

"The Winchesters, Julian! Why have they got interested in this building?!"

Julian looked at the finger that was pointing towards the holographic image of the office building. Julian was a good spy. He managed to get within the enemy ranks to find out what the enemy was planning. During the attack in Blithe Hallow where the Winchesters had meet Seth for the first time, and probably not the last time that they would meet the God of Chaos. Julian feared that they were biting too much than they can chew. They had to worry about the Host Wars, and that was why they were getting involved. Nightshade was getting fed up with the Angels and Demons with their petty war that she was getting the Guardians involved.

"They are not too sure! Only that they have been given a tip off from someone that there is some haunting in this office building!" Julian said as he typed up the dead CEO of the insurance company. The man was old with his skin tight against his skull with his eyes sicken deep within their eye sockets. The man wore a suit that from all of his photos was what he always wore. "This is the CEO who is supposed to be haunting the office building! From what the Moonray has gathered from both UNIT and SHIELD this man was always work and no play! Sounds like someone we know Edward!" Julian said looking at the woman who stood between the Wendigo and the Ghoul. With her already small height it was made even smaller with the two towering creatures who stood on either side of her.

"Enough Julian! I know for the past seventy years I have been working non stop! But we might be getting closer to ending Seth once and for all!" the woman said as she stood higher. Her strange coloured eyes slowly shifted from their green hazel to bright red. "How this relates to Seth along with the Host Wars I want to know!" she said tapping her finger on the table.

The hologram that showed the office building shimmered out of existence and was then replaced by a face of a young man. The man had dark hair that was styled to make the man look smart along with the suit that he always wore. The man looked like anyone from down the street, but the Elemental Guardians knew more than the usual people. Seth, the Egyptian God of Chaos had been on their radar since the Second World War when he had started his master plan. He had been acting more in recent years that was seeing the Guardians working closely with the Avengers. He had last been spotted in Blithe Hallow as he gathered an army to restart the Night Wars.

"Maybe he is just trying to through us off, Nightshade! He must be getting closer to his end game!" the Wendigo said looking from the hologram of enemy number one to Nightshade.

Nightshade was tapping the table with her finger as she thought of what was happening. Her eyes were still red but there was mix of green in them. "You might be right there Black Horn! But for some reason he is holding back! Why is he holding back is the biggest question that we need to find an answer to!" she replied looking at the tallest creature in the room.

"It might have to do with the Sarcophagus that was found in Egypt!" Edward spoke up again. All the creatures in the room looked back to the Ghoul.

The hologram changed again to a black Sarcophagus that had been found in Egypt. "Maybe its a secret weapon of mass destruction? Or maybe its a powerful ally of Seth that he is waiting to return back to the party?" Julian suggested as the hologram simulator switched off and the lights of the meeting room switched on.

"It could be that! That is why we are having it moved right to museum in New York City so that once we are done here we can deal with this!" Nightshade replied looking at the snow white haired young man. "Julian I want you to keep tabs on the Winchester brothers! Keep them off of us as we end the angels and their petty fighting!" she continued to speak the plan.

Julian nodded his head before he vanished into nothing

Nightshade retuned her attention to the Ghoul and the Wendigo who were still in the meeting room of Avengers Tower. "Edward, Black Horn! Follow the plan that we came up with last night! The Angels nor the Hunters will know what we are doing there!" Nightshade ordered the two of them. The only reply that she got was a grunt from the two creatures. "I think it is time that we took the Angels by the hand once again! Moonray is it ready?" Nightshade spoke to the AI that ran all of the systems for the Elemental Guardians.

"Yes Nightshade! The paper work has been dealt with and you have a fake ID that the company will not be able to see if faked! The prison ship is orbiting the black hole as we speak! All that is needed to get to it a Space Bridge and will clear up this mess that Chuck has made!" the Moonray replied. The AIs voice came from all corners in the room that they were meeting in as it ran the systems that they needed to run all missions

"Thanks Moonray!" Nightshade replied before looking back down at the table that was no longer showing any holograms at all. "Right lets get going! Edward get to the SUV and wait outside the office building while I get into position inside the office building! It is time we end the Angels issues and either get them on our side or they will be seeing the inside of a black hole!" she snarled.

Nightshade didn't say anything else as she walked out of the meeting room. Her boots clicking on the floor as she stalked away. Black Horn followed Nightshade with Edward behind him. The Elemental Guardians had a new mission. And they did not care if they spilled blood to get a war to end. It had been going on for too long and right now the Angels needed to get their game back together before they felt the wrath of the Guardians.


	2. Chapter 2 The Pieces are Coming Together

Chapter 2: The Pieces are Coming Together

Hazel looked up at the tall building that towered well above her. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder she looked up at the Avengers Tower across the road. The insurance company had been looking for a new admin assistance who knew their way around an office. Hazel had put down her name for the job when she was still staying in a small village just outside of Stirling in Scotland. She had gotten a surprise when she had been notified that she had gotten the job. The process after that was simple thanks to the University of Stirling where she had gotten her degree.

Then she had moved the little possessions that she had from the university to her new apartment about ten minutes away from her new work place. She had also been quick to get a new car. Her Mustang was parked in the underground parking lot beside an old car, a 1967 Chevy Impala. She had been surprised to see such an old being kept in such good condition.

The cars in the car park where not what she was doing here. No she was here to start her first day of her new job.

Taken another quick glance behind her shoulder she got a view of a black SUV parked across the street. The SUVs window were tainted not allowing the outside world to view the inside of the SUV. On the side of the door was a strange symbol. A phoenix in a tribal style screeched up towards the sky. It was a strange symbol and Hazel hopped that she was not anywhere near any back gangs. She may have grown up in Glasgow where gang crime was still high but she was still weary of it. She hoped that moving to America would just be the same boring thing that happened all day.

Her watch that was wrapped around his wrist started to beep the final alert before she started her first shift. She had set an alarm for ten minutes before she was due to start, it was just so that she was ready to start her day. She did not want to be running in late on her first day on the new job. She also wanted to meet who she was going to be working with.

Hazel took a deep breathe in before she walked towards the class doors that marked the entrance of the building. Then glass doors slid open on detecting her. Not looking back Hazel walked into the building. A smile placed on her face as the doors slid shut behind her. Her eyes changed from their light blue to a bright red colour for a second before going back to their blue colour.

oo000ooo0000oooo000

Across the street in the black SUV with the tribal phoenix on the side a pair of binoculars where brought down from its users eyes. Edward watched the woman in her early twenties walk into the office building in silence as his ally, Black Horn finished on eating the human arm that he had caught in the early hours of the morning. The Ghoul and the Wendigo had been on stake out, outside the office building in New York City since 6am with it slowly becoming 9am. The work day was due to begin for many people, but for them they were in the dead centre of it. They didn't know when they would be able to return to UNIT Stirling or to the Moonray.

"She's in! They have no clue as to what is about to come their way!" Edward snorted towards Black Horn. He looked away from the window to the passenger who sat beside him. He moved away from the Wendigo as he watched him finish off the arm that he was eating.

The man that he had been stalked in the small hours of the morning when mostly everyone in New York City. Black Horn had been lucky when he had stumbled across the man with a stomach that was demanding for food and attention. The man had not been so lucky as he came face to face with the Wendigo. Black Horn had been following the man for a good ten minutes to know that he had attacked a young woman before he rapped her. That had been enough for him to end the man's short life. Black Horn had made his move before the man knew that he was being stalked by something even bigger than him. Black Horn had been fast in tearing him apart and dragging his dying body back to the SUV where Edward was waiting for him.

As soon as he was back in the SUV he began to eat the man who was just alive. Now all that was left of the rapist was an arm bone. The arm bone that was getting gnawed at by Black Horn.

"Do you have to eat so quickly?" Edward asked as he watched in shock as Black Norn then moved towards the fingers of the hand. "I know that the last time you had something to eat was a moose five weeks ago, but surely that would keep you sustained a lot longer?" Edward asked. He still had managed to make a look of disgust on his face despite the huge tusks that grew out of his bottom jaw and the little flesh that he had over his skull. "Moose on this planet are a lot bigger than the humans is all I am saying!" he muttered under his breathe. He leaned in further into his chair as he looked out of the window of the door to watch office building like he had been ordered to by Nightshade.

Black Horn crunched down on the bones that he was still devouring. "True, moose are much larger than humans! But human flesh is what keeps us Wendigos going! You are lucky that you can eat the same things as humans!" Black Horn stated as he looked at Edward who had returned his attention back to Black Horn. "And I have seen the fast food chunk that you eat and try to hide from Nightshade!" he said with a knowing smirk in his voice. It was hard for him to make facial expressions with a skull with no flesh covering it.

Edward grunted in response but he didn't say anything as he looked back out the window. He avoided Black Horn's knowing gaze. "We need to wait for Nightshade signal!" he said still not looking at Black Horn.

Black Horn shock his skull head at Edward. "Your so immature! I have no idea why Nightshade made you her second in command when you are such a child!" he said in a low tone before he too watched the office building in silence.

ooo000ooo000ooo

"Are you sure about this Cas?" Dean asked the Angel who had been helping them trying to stop the Apocalypse when it was clear that the other Angels and the Demons wanted to happen. Now Castiel was telling them that there was something even worse on the horizon. They had found out in Blithe Hallow that something ancient had returned after three thousand years of being in hiding.

Their trip to Blithe Hallow had been short but in that short time they had found out that there was much more to the world that they had found themselves in. They had found a big fact, a fact that they never would have thought was possible. Not all supernatural creatures were evil. They had learned that there was some creatures who just wanted to be left alone so that they could life in peace alongside humans. There was even a few creatures that worked to defend other supernatural creatures along with humans as they maintained the Code that had been developed after the Last Night Wars. They were still learning what happened in the Night Wars after meeting someone who had fought in the wars.

Julian Wolffang, was not an average Werewolf. He did not need the moons light to aid him in transforming into his wolf form. He could transform at any time between his human form and his wolf form. But they had learned that doing so made him really hungry and give him strange cravings that changed with every transformations. The brothers had meet Julian in Blithe Hallow as he had been sent there to protect a young Medium who could see the Ghosts of the dead. Julian had succeeded in getting Norman Babcock and his family and friends out of Blithe Hallow where they had been placed somewhere where he was safe and out of the way as the Elemental Guardians worked on getting rid of Set.

"I am sure! Ever since we meet Julian in Blithe Hallow many of the Angels have been feeling that the war is going to be lost! A few scouts have even reported that a great amount of demons have been destroyed! How they can not tell!" Castiel spoke up again bringing Sam and Dean to look at the angel who sat across from them in Dean's office. "I am warning the both of you that something is happening! And it is happening here! Both the angels and the demons have been spotted around this building along with something ancient and older than God but at the same time it is young!" he finished to speak after the silence that had fallen between him and the brothers.

Sam Winchester took a deep breathe in and looked from his brother back to Castiel. "What can bring down an entire squadron of demons like that?" he asked the angel.

Castiel seemed to freeze for a second before he looked over his shoulder and towards the door. The door had been closed by Sam when he had entered the office that his brother was working at in their time of being undercover there. He was working down stairs as a team leader for the call floor of the company. Happy that no one was going to walk in on them this early in the morning, Castiel looked back at the brothers. "There has been a growing rumour that there has been sightings of a creature that is older than Michael and the other Archangels! But that is impossible as they had all been whipped out! I can not be sure if these rumours are true but the fact leads to that there is nothing on earth than can kill an angel other than another angel or a very powerful demon!" he finally told the brothers.

"Wait this thing has killed angels? Cas give us the name of this thing!" Dean demanded.

Castiel looked at Dean with fear in his eyes. "A Dragonoid! A Dragonoid has returned to Earth and has demanded that all angels and demons are to be destroyed upon sight!"

A beeping noise suddenly caught all of their attention. Dean looked at his computer to see that it was almost 9am. Everyone was due to meet downstairs to meet a new employee and to make them fell welcomed with the company after moving from Scotland.

Sam and Dean both made their way to the door while Castiel vanished with the flapping of wings. The three men, all of them highly trained did not notice the shadow in the corner of the room watching their every move.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Hazel

Chapter 3: Meet Hazel

Dean studied the young woman who stood before him like he would with anyone knew that he meets. Sure she looked like a normal person but shapeshifters, vampires and werewolves all look like they are human until the very last minute. Years of being trained by John Winchester and then more years of hunting the things that go bump in the night had taught him to study everyone that he meet with a close eye. Right now he was watching Hazel in her actions and reactions around the employees of the boring insurance company that no one seemed to remember the name of.

He had noticed that Hazel seemed to be studying everyone like he had studied them when he and Sam arrived yesterday. She was talking with everyone for a good few moments before she moved on to the next person. He narrowed his eyes as Hazel started to talk with Sam. The way that she moved and talked was just sending a bad vibe down his spine after what Castiel had told him. If there was something out there that can kill Angles and they were trying to find a way to stop Michael and Lucifer from using them as their Vessels then they could be facing something worse than the Angels. He and Sam had heard from Castiel that there was a few Angles in the insurance company, but what they were doing there they did not know. Hazel showing up in the middle of this was just causing him to be cautious.

He needed to remind Sam that they were undercover and this Hazel could be supernatural. His brother was talking with her as if they had known each other for years, when they had only meet only a few moments ago. Walking towards Sam and Hazel without any hesitation he muscled his way between his brother and Hazel. He knew his brother was given him the bitch face but he was focusing on Hazel.

"Hi there!" she greeted with a huge smile on her face. Her brown hair had been wrapped into a bun with little effort. Her black jacket was buttoned closed over a white shirt. Her trousers were bootcut with black boots underneath them. Dean was surprised that Hazel could walk in those heels with little effort when he had seen many woman stumble and fall while wearing those types of shoes. Her bright blue eyes looked right into Dean's eyes and Dean thought he felt something crawl over his skin. It lasted for a brief second before it passed over him.

Dean smiled showing his teeth. He tried his best to cover the uncomfortable feeling of wearing his suit for a second day. It had only been about an hour since he had put it on but he missed his jeans and t-shirts. He was sure that if Sam had stayed at Stanford and got his degree in law he would be wearing a suit all day long as he lived a boring life. "Hi there!" he replied to her.

Hazel smile remained as she looked from Sam and back to Dean. "Are you two brothers? I swear you two look alike!" she stated as she kept looking between them.

Sam and Dean both froze at that. No one in their lives had just asked if they were brothers. Many people assumed that they were in a relationship. Hazel was the first person to see right through their façade of being close workmates. Hazel's smile dropped as well. "Or are you two just really close friends?" she asked.

Sam smiled at Hazel before he placed an large hand on her small shoulder. "We're just close friends, Hazel! You did say that you studied at the University of Stirling!" Sam said changing the subject as quickly as possible. He lead Hazel away from his brother. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother. Dean still looked shocked at what Hazel had said, and he was doing his best to hid it when more of their temporary colleagues started to walk around the meeting room.

"Yeah! I studied there for few years! I had also done history along with human biology! I had just wanted to make a difference!" Hazel replied as she took a seat at the table that Sam had lead her to.

Sam smirked back at her. "You've been busy before you came here!" he stated to her.

Hazel's smile fell and it remained away as she looked down at her hands. "It was the only thing I could do to keep away from my family, Sam! My parents wanted me to follow in our family tradition that has been going on for years since the 1800s!" she said. She was still not looking at Sam. It allowed her to hide her eyes that were glowing bright red as soon as Sam's hand came in contact with her hand her eyes changed back to their light blue.

"What did your family want you to do?" Sam asked. Unlike his brother who wanted the information told straight away, Sam preferred to learn things slowly about the people he meets and slowly come up with what the person was really like. He was more suited for dealing with people, while Dean was good at dealing with the things that go bump in the night. "I'm sure it can't be worse than what my folks wanted me to do!" he said. He was telling Hazel half the truth. He really didn't want to tip her off that his dad had wanted him to stay as a Hunter while all he had wanted to do was go to college and make a name for himself rather than being known as Sam Winchester the son of John Winchester.

Hazel took a deep breath in as she steadied herself for telling a complete stranger her past. She normally didn't open up to people after the first ten minutes of meeting them. Her friends from Stirling had only became her friends since they shared the same interest and it had taken her a good week to open up to them. She was still in contact with them even with her moving over to America. She hoped that once she got settled they can come over and see her. She hoped that her boss would allow her a holiday.

"They wanted me to be either be in the military or in the government! My dad wanted me to join the military to either be in the air force or the navy depending on how quickly I could move up the ranks. My mum wanted me to go into the government to show all the men that women can make a difference!" Hazel replied to Sam. She was once again looking at Sam. Her blue eyes not showing any signs that a second ago where bright red. "I told my parents that I didn't want to do any of that after taken a year in an training camp for the military and then working as an assistance for the First Minister of Scotland! Seeing that I was unhappy I was allowed to do what courses I wanted and now I am here!" Hazel finished explaining.

Sam sat in silence. He did not know what to say. Hazel's family sounded like John Winchester plus two. Both her mother and father wanted her to do two different things. The lights flickered for a brief second causing everyone to look up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with the lights?" someone asked as they looked up at ceiling.

"Never mind the lights what about the computers!" someone else suddenly spoke up.

Sam and Hazel both stood up from the table that they had sat down at. Both of them watched as the computer screens began to act strangely. The computer screens froze with strange symbols that looked like they had come from an alien movie flickered across the screen. This along with the lights caused many people in the office meeting to start to panic. A few people were even thinking that this would be enough to send them home if the equipment had stopped working.

The lights flickering and the computers stopped acting strange in ten seconds. The lighting came back on to full power and the computer screens showed their usual screensaver.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Zac shouted in the middle of the room. Zac was an odd man. His greying hair was falling out of his head and he always wore a suit no matter what day it was. Castiel had told the brothers that he was not human but was in fact an Angel and he was Michael's second in command. It was through him that they could get through to Michael and end this damn Apocalypse. "Well Hazel I hope that all of this has not scared you off this morning!" Zac asked as he looked towards Hazel.

Hazel who was still standing beside Sam jumped when her name was called up. She looked over to Zac who was still keeping his human appearance up. He was smiling warmly at her waiting for her to respond. Hazel smiled warmly back at him, "No I am just ready to get the day started!" she replied warmly.

"Very good! I will show you to your office! You will be next to Dean's office!" he said as he looked over to Dean. Dean nodded his towards Hazel. "I am sure that Dean will look after you!" Zac said before he turned around and walked out of the meeting room.

Hazel looked over at Dean to see that he was staring right at her. Hazel smiled at him before she followed Zac out of the room to be led to her office.

"Hazel, do you want to meet up for lunch?" Sam shouted before she walked out of the meeting room.

Hazel stopped at the doorway. Her blue eyes looking back round at him and Sam could have sworn that they had changed colour for a brief second. But in that brief second he was sure that it was the trick of the light. "Sure! Meet across the road? I heard that there was a nice restaurant over there that is quick and easy!" she suggested.

"Sure!" Sam replied allowing Hazel to follow after Zac. He felt someone punch his shoulder to see his brother given him a knowing smirk. "What?" he asked him.

"You like her! Don't you?"

"Shut up Dean!" Sam grumbled as he walked to the door to head to his department.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

The door for the computer room slowly creaked open allowing the silent intruder access into the room with all the motherboards for all the computers in the building. The intruder looked back into the corridor to see if they were being followed they walked into the room. The door was gentle closed as the intruder looked back into the room that was their main target.

Nightshade looked at all the gathered data banks that were keeping the buisness running with the latest technology. Technology that was nothing in comparison to the living technology that came with her from her world. In fact the humans viewed her as smart technology that was on the same line as Artificial Intelligence much like the Transformers. Because of that view she had been seen as a weapon that the military under General Ross had tried many years to get under their control. Ross had been stopped at ever turn thanks Kate Stewart who was keeping a sharp eye on the insane General. The General that Nightshade and Edward had nearly killed five times in the last few years.

The Dragonoid approached the data bank that she was looking for. Her booted feet making no noise as she approached the data bank. The black box had lights that flickered and wires that snaked up to the ceiling as it kept all the computers linked. Her eyes glowed bright red as she came to a stop in front of the data bank. Opening a panel on the computer bank she brought something out of her pocket. It was a small flat disk device that was the same size as a SIM card that is placed in a mobile phone. The Dragonoid looked at the small device that she had placed on her finger.

"Dalek Sec you sure have out done yourself this time!" she muttered to herself. The small SIM card device had a virus on it. A virus that the Moonray had been developing in the last few hours. The virus had been designed by their AI to shut down all the companies systems from the phones, lights, heating and computers. It will allow the Moonray and Nightshade full control of the systems to lock everyone inside the building as the Elemental Guardians dealt with the overgrown children who were throwing a major tantrum because their dad had made them grow up.

Nightshade placed the SIM card sized device into the exposed data bank. The alien technology was quick to take action within the system. The lights once again flickered and the lifts that took people to the upper levels slowly ground to a halt. The security of the building was also switched off. Other systems were beginning to switch off as alien systems began to take control. The cameras in the office buildings became scanners that were designed to detect the Grace of Angels and then lock down every door in the building allowing a sweep of the building to clean up the mess.

Satisfied that the chip was in place Nightshade closed the hatch that she had opened hiding the small alien tech that she had added. Once the work was done the chip would self destruct before the humans could find it and use the technology to create new technology that they were not ready for.

Activating her com. unit to the other Guardians she began to walk out of the computer room. "Edward! Black Horn, you two better get into the building in the next two minutes!" Nightshade order the Ghoul and Wendigo who were still parked outside of the office building in the SUV where they watching everything and waiting for someone to make a move that would go against the plan.

"Understood, Deathwalker!" Edward's voice came through on the com. system that was attached to Nightshade's processor.

Nightshade's attention then moved to Julian. The Werewolf had remained hidden in the shadows as he watched the Winchester brothers stumbling around without knowing that they were there. Julian had been good to keep Dean focused in thinking that the building was haunted. On nearly all of his breaks, the older brother had been following the Poltergeist all around the office building as Julian had to attack a few innocent people to keep up the appearance that there was a vengeful ghost in the building. Julian had kept Dean's focus off Hazel as she kept working on getting them a step closer to ending the Host Wars.

Nightshade smirked as she thought of her disguise. The Moonray had given her the perfect back story to give to the Winchester brothers not to think that there was something wrong about her backstory. To top it off her human alternative mode had been updated for the mission to look more human. The Moonray had even added a few holograms to her hair and her left eye socket which was badly damaged long before she had came to Earth to look like human hair and an eye that was healthy. Hazel had been a last minute thought in case she and the others needed to go right undercover and appear more human. The backstory that the Moonray had made had been developed many years ago, but it became apparent that her human form was just as notable as her true form.

"Julian, keep Dean focused on the ghost hunt that he has gotten himself in until the last minute and await my signal! I will deal with Sam!" she ordered the Werewolf who no doubt was watching both the brothers while she was away from them.

Nightshade stopped at the door to wait for Julian's reply. Her hand hovered above the doors handle for a second before Julian replied. "Got it, 'Shader! I take it I will know the signal when I see it?!" he spoke into the communication system that was keeping all of the Elemental Guardians up to date with what the others were doing.

"Yes you will! So keep Dean Winchester off of my afterburners!" Nightshade said as she looked at the door where she would return to her disguise as Hazel and keep the brothers off of their plan as they moved their last pieces together. Her human alt mode shimmered as Hazel took Nightshade place.

Hazel checked that her hair was still in a bun before she opened the door and walked out of the computer room.

0000ooooo0000ooo

Edward watched in silence behind the steering wheel of the SUV he and Black Horn was using to stake out the office building. So far they had noticed a few of the employees walking about the door of the building on their breaks or if they worked part time. They had also noticed a few Angels amongst the numbers of people walking in and out of the building. On many occasions since they had started this mission that Black Horn had to hold Edward back to prevent him from causing the mission to fail. An alien Ghoul was easy to recognise and would cause the Angels and no doubt Seth to panic that they were in the area. There was something else that they had noted all throughout the day and that was there had been no sightings of Seth on the outside of the building. Both Julian and Nightshade during the day had not even reported seeing him inside the building.

Edward looked over at Black Horn to see that the Wendigo had placed a armour breastplate over his furry chest. His stomach and a few of his other vital organs were covered by the metal that had a few scratches on its surface. "You ready to go or do you need me to give you a few more minutes so you look like one of the Knights of Iacon?" Edward asked still looking at Black Horn.

The Wendigo hissed right back at Edward. He had only put on one piece of armour, but then again he didn't carry a weapon nor did he need one. He had his long claws and antlers for close combat along with his teeth. He had all the skills that every Wendigo had, but he didn't have the savage mind like they did.

"If you must know, Edward! I am being prepared! If Seth is as bad as both you and Nightshade say he is it is better to go in prepared!" Black Horn snapped back at Edward. "I see that you are not thinking ahead like you always do!" he said when he saw that Edward was just wearing his usual clothes.

Edward laughed as he started up the SUV. The SUV that they were driving didn't sound like a SUV instead it sounded more like it should be found in a race track not in the busy streets of New York City. "I don't need any fancy armour, Black Horn! I had fought in the Pits since I was five and know how to handle myself in a fight! All I need is my wit and my trusted Ion Axe!" he said as he put the SUV into drive and drove into the open hanger that lead to the underground car park.

The doors that shut every night and at the beginning of all the shifts closed as soon as the SUV got into underground parking lot. No one but the Moonray under Nightshade's orders would be able to get the doors opened. That wont be until they have finished playing with their games.

"I am not even going to argue with you Edward! I don't know how Nightshade deals with you most of the time!" Black Horn snorted back at Edward as he looked around the underground car park for any signs of any one who might see them getting into position. Happy that there was no one in the area he watched as Edward picked up a metal stick. He knew from the many training situations that Nightshade had placed them in, Black Horn knew that the stick was Edward's Ion Axe. The Axe that could cleave through anything on earth from butter to flesh and then to tank armour.

"Good choice!" Edward said as he pulled into a parking spot beside the Impala. Killing the engine the Ghoul didn't say anything else as he got out of the SUV followed by Black Horn. They both didn't say anything else as they got into their positions. They had a job to do and they needed to get everything done in time in the plan was going to work.

Black Horn took the maintenance staircase while Edward took a staircase that would allow him to come straight into contact with the people who worked in the office building.

oooo0000ooo000oo

Hazel took a sip out of the still hot coffee that she had gotten in the offices canteen. She and Sam had both agreed that it would be better if they had their lunch in the canteen as that allowed Dean to catch up with them after he finished with his boring paperwork. Hazel had eaten most of her lunch while Sam had eaten all of his. The two were just chatting about any thing that came to their mind.

Sam was smiling. It was the first time in a while where he can talk to someone who was not a Hunter or a creature that wanted to rip off his face.

"You said you had a brother Hazel?" Sam asked Hazel as she placed her cardboard mug back on the table. He watched her carefully. Hazel had been smiling all day since she had started her first day on the shift. During the day, Sam had always gone up to Hazel's office during his breaks to give her company when she was working on something. All day he had seen her working on her computer doing many things for the company that not one person should be doing. He enjoyed his time with Hazel, but he knew that the life of a Hunter was not easy for them and for the people that they loved. Dean had an on off relationship with Lisa and done all he could to support Ben, even though he was not his own son.

Hazel tapped her finger against the table. She started biting her bottom lip as she thought on what had happened the last time that they had seen each other. "Yeah I have a brother! He's a couple years older than me, but many times I feel like I am the oldest one out of us! He was placed in the Navy and worked at the dock at one of the navy bases there. Our dad, lets just say he was not happy that Orion was just working on the docks. He wanted him to be on the ships as a captain or something along those lines, but Orion was to humble for that. He didn't want family to get in his way as he slowly worked up the ranks! He always said that working hard was the best thing anyone can do! Then there was problems and Orion left! He is now a part of the united military of the united nations. He is well good with his words!" Hazel replied when she looked back up at Sam.

Sam took a long drink of his coffee before he looked right at Hazel. "Do you still speak to him or have you got him out of your life altogether?" he asked her.

Hazel slouched in her seat. If Sam asked the right questions he could put things together and know that she had been lying all this time. Nightshade looked at the table as she tapped it with her finger as she thought over the last time that she had seen her brother. Julian had warned her that Sam was the smartest out of the two brothers. "I still talk with him over phones, but he is always travelling all over the place so it is hard for us to keep in touch! The last time that I had seen him we got into an argument over something small and petty! I had stormed out of the room just angry that he had done what he had done!" she replied. Nightshade had to be glad that she was good at lying on the spot, but Hunters were good lairs themselves and Sam might be able to smell that something is off with her story.

"The military are always doing stupid things, Hazel! My dad had fought in the Vietnam war and he had told me all the tactics and plans that they kept coming up with!" Sam replied. He watched as Hazel flinched at the mention of war. he found that it was something that might have to do with her brother working in the military along with her parents wanting her to be in the military in one form or another.

 _"Nightshade!"_ the Moonray's voice came into her communication system inside Nightshade's processor. The Moonray waited a second before it continued, _"Edward and Black Horn are in their positions and are awaiting for the signal! Shall I notify Julian to move to the next stage of the plan?"_ the AI spoke the final part of their update to Nightshade.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to go back to work! I have a lot of paperwork that the last assistant had forgotten to do before they left!" Hazel said as she got up and out of her seat at the canteen. She picked up the cardboard mug that contained a small drop of coffee at the bottom of it.

Sam got up to follow her but Hazel was already moving out of the canteen. He watched her as she started to run out of the canteen despite the high heels that she wore. He sat back down just as his phone began to ring. Sighing he picked up the phone, "Dean what's up?" he asked his brother who had said that there was a ghost in the building.

"So how'd it go with Hazel? Did you ask her out? Does she have a sister?" his brother kept asking all the questions under the sun as he tried to get to know how his lunch went.

Sighing Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "It went well! She just had to go back to her office to finish the paperwork for the day! And no Dean I didn't ask her out! I was just making her feel comfortable on her first day here at the job!" he replied as he watched the door close behind a young man. A young man Castiel had pointed out was an Angel and was Zachariah's right hand man in trying to get Dean to say yes to Michael. That was not going to happen.

"Just admit it, Sammy!" Dean said with a slight smirk in his voice.

"Admit what?" Sam asked as he started to follow after Hazel and the Angel who was following her. "Dean I think Hazel is in danger! I just saw one of the Angels following her out of the canteen! I am going to make sure that she is fine and he doesn't do anything to her!" Sam said as he walked towards the door of the canteen. He saw the leg of the Angel he was following going around the corner of the corridor. The corridor that led to the boiler room.

"Sam we have another problem! This place is haunted! Me and Cas are tracking a ghost but I am beginning to think that its a poltergeist!" Dean replied before the line between the two brothers were cut.

ooo000ooo000oo

Nightshade dissolved her hologram that was over her human alternative mode. Her two Katanas were slung on her back and were ready to be used. Her high hells dissolved into her usual fighting boots. Nightshade stopped when she heard someone move in behind her.

"I didn't know that there was a dress up party going on here!" a man smirked as he looked Nightshade from her feet to her face. He froze when he saw the scar that had destroyed the left side of her face. The left eye was just a red optic that was glaring right back at him with so much hatred that he knew thought that a human would be able to do.

"It's not a dress party that is happening today! No its the end of the Enochian's party!" Nightshade hissed back at the Angel who had taken a step back with his hands raised in front of him in a show of surrender. "What's the matter afraid of little me?" she asked as she took a step closer to the Angel who was hiding in a human body.

The Angel took another step back as Nightshade slowly advanced towards him. Both of her optics glowed bright red as she prepared to destroy the Angel. "There was only one race in all of creation who called us that! But that's not possible since they all got destroyed!" the Angel shrieked just as Sam came around the corner. The younger brother stopped dead at what he was seeing and hid back around the corner in the corridor. He pecked around the corner to see that the strange woman had nearly backed on of the bosses to the wall with a door that was slowly creaking open.

Nightshade smirked as she walked towards the Angel. She could see Sam in the corner of her optics but at the moment she was focusing on the angle who was the main part for her to start her plan. The Angle was walking until his back was facing a door that was slowly squeaking open. "Yeah a race that always placed your kind in the engines of our ships until your bosses said that they would protect man kind! Now we have returned to find that you are trying to start an Apocalypse! The very thing that you had told us that we would not have to come back and spank your arses for not doing what you had promised to do! So it looks like the grown ups need to take your hands again!" she hissed as she stepped in closer to the angel.

She managed a smirk when she saw that the vessel that the Angel was working in was starting to sweet. Activating her more delicate scanners she noted that its heartbeat had increased in fear and dread. "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Nightshade asked as a green hand appeared on the doorframe of the half opened door.

The angel didn't have a chance to reply before the green hand that was opening door grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and yanked him back. The Angel made a squeaking noise as he was dragged into the dark doorway with his unknown attacker.

Nightshade smirked as she walked towards to the wide open door. She could hear the Angel's bones being snapped in half like twigs by Edward. He would no doubt soon be forced to transform back into his true form and then it will be onto her. The sound of shuffling feet caused her to stop in her tracks. She knew that the younger brother had followed them down to the lower level. Everything was coming along just nicely.

0000oooo0000

"Cas watched out!" Dean shouted as he watched in horror as a chair was lifted by itself. Cas looked towards him but he was not looking at the chair that had been flung towards him. Dean watched in silence horror as the office chair smashed against Cas, forcing the Angel to the ground with the impact force.

"Alright you son of a bitch! Show yourself!" Dean shouted as he prepped his shotgun that was loaded with rock-salt. He knew it would not do much against a Poltergeist but he felt at least better with something to protect him from the ghost that had been pranking nearly everyone in the building for the last couple of days.

Dean was looking everywhere he knew that the ghost would appear from. The air around him suddenly got colder. The sign that a ghost was making an appearance. He felt someone tapping his shoulder and with quick reactions he spun around with his shotgun aimed only to drop it a few inches. "Julian!"

Julian stood in front of Dean with a smirk on face. "Glad to see me again, Winchester?" he asked. The Werewolf was wearing a military uniform rather than the black t-shirt and jeans that he had been wearing when they had first meet in Blithe Hallow.

Dean took a step back but he kept his shotgun ready in case he needed to use it against Julian. He hoped that rock-salt would be enough to keep Julian at bay as he and Cas figured out what was happening. "What are you doing?" Dean asked. He could hear Castiel getting to his feet behind him.

"He's here with the Dragonoid, Dean! His rifle its glowing with the Grace of Angels!" Castiel spoke with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, feather brain! I am here with the Dragonoid as we have gotten fed up of you all acting like a bunch of children!" Julian growled at Castiel. His rifle that had been slung over his shoulder was suddenly in his hands and was aimed at Dean and Castiel. "Now no funny business, Nightshade wants to meet both of you!"

Dean and Castiel had no choice but to follow the orders that Julian was given them. Dean knew that if they followed Julian's orders then they will be closer to having some of the questions that he had in his mind answered. He wanted to know why Castiel and the other Angels were afraid of the Dragonoid. He also wanted to know more about what Julian was not telling them about what happened in Blithe Hallow.


	5. Chapter 5: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 5: Cat and Mouse

"Please let me go!" cried the Angel as sharp metal claws dug into his flesh.

He cried in fear as the metallic coloured Dragonoid dropped him from a great height above New York City. He saw the buildings quickly get closer to him with the seconds that passed. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed that he was about to be impaled by a pole that was reaching up to the sky, but he was suddenly stopped.

He dared to look up to see that the Dragonoid, the Dragonoid who had been killing Angels as if they were nothing but lowly apes. He had to wonder if the Dragonoid had been doing what they were doing to him to the other Angels when they were getting killed. He feared the idea that he was nothing more than a toy for the mechanical being that had been until recently thought had been nothing but a story to keep fledglings in their beds at night.

The Dragonoid bared it massive teeth in a smile. A smile that it could not make with no flesh that covered its metal skull. Its green optics glowed brightly with the next Angel that it was going to kill. "I thought you had ask to be let go?" the Dragonoid spoke with the same voice that Hazel had spoken in. The Scottish accent that Hazel had was only strengthened and also sounded more mechanical than ever before.

The Angel had remembered all to clearly what happened. He had watched as Hazel's appearance simmered and twisted into the appearance that he had found to be the human alternative mode of Nightshade the leader of the Elemental Guardians. She looked so annoyed it reminded him of why the Dragonoids had always been terrifying to them. He was a good solider who had been told never to give in to the enemy and at the moment Nightshade along with the other Elemental Guardians where there enemies.

"I am so sorry for that little baby!" sneered Nightshade. She was still hovering above the pole that he would have impaled if she had not caught him at the last moment. "I didn't mean to scare you! But if you don't tell me what I want to know! Well then things are going to get bloody very quickly!" she snapped as she released two claws that were keeping him in her paws.

Nightshade laughed when the Angel turned around and grabbed onto her paw. He tried to unfurl his wings but the tight grip she had on him did not allow enough space for the wings to come out and help the Angel get away from her. Locking her paw into its current position her gears prevented the organic creature from moving. "Now you are going to be a good little child and get Michael for me!" she said.

"I will never help you! We are going to make a better world, but first we need to destroy this world!" the Angel shouted back at Nightshade. He felt his Vessel's heart suddenly pick up in speed when he saw the glint that came into Nightshade's optics. "I will not be a traitor to my leaders!" he screamed. Again that was the wrong thing to say.

Nightshade let out a growl that vibrated right through the Angel. "Good choice! You will help me in bringing Michael here as I want to speak to him! But don't worry you wont live long enough to be classed as a traitor. Just a pawn like the human that you are wearing!"

The attack that came after that came with no warning. Sharp claws along with black lightning bit into his flesh causing more screams to escape from his mouth. The attack didn't stop as he felt Nightshade drop down towards the ground at speeds he never experienced. He searched his Vessel's memories in hopes of finding if the body had survived something similar but it had not.

The last thing that he felt before he blacked out was glass biting into his open wounds and him landing heavily on a metal surface.


	6. Chapter 6: The End of the Host Wars

**Little heads up, this chapter will have a few bloody scenes in it.**

Chapter 6: The End of the Host Wars

Dean glared at Julian like he would any ghost or werewolf. Julian had helped them in Blithe Hallow as they tackled their next baddy. Seth had been a problem as he went to Blithe Hallow in hopes of taken Norman Babcock for what evil plan he was planning. Castiel and Gabriel had meet their match that it was taken the pair of them to keep Seth back, but that did not last long as Seth chased after Norman and his friends. Dean had to be glad that Julian had broken away from the main fight and had followed Seth to where the teens had taken shelter in the old graveyard. The white furred werewolf had taken a beaten as he kept the kids safe, but in the end Seth was still out there.

Dean came back to the present as more of the workers of the insurance company were being forced into the large meeting room they had been in earlier on this morning as they had meet Hazel. He had taken a quick look around to see that Hazel was no where to be found. His Hunter instincts that had been itching the back of his mind had suddenly gotten louder when he found out that it was Julian who was the ghost that had been pranking people. Julian had just led them to the meeting room as more people were being brought in. Dean knew that there was something going on as some people had been brought in by Julian saying that he was an investigator who was preventing a terrorist group from bombing the building. Many others were terrified out of their minds as they said that they had been chassed by a green skinned corpse. Others were describing a creature that sounded like a Wendigo, but no Wendigo would ever venture this deep into the city to only target one building. There was something that was not being told to them and Julian was the only one in the room who could explain what was happening.

"Your staring Dean! Remember to blink or you will draw attention to yourself!" Julian stated. He was sitting in the most relaxed position he had ever seen. He was sitting as far back as he could in the office chair with its back reclined as far as it possible can go. His booted feet were propped up on the desk with the keyboard that was attached to the computer with a fine cable. His blue eyes were closed as he had his arms behind his head. Out of everyone in the room, Julian looked the most relax person out of all of them in the room.

Dean glared right back at Julian with Castiel keeping a good distance away from the older brother. "What are you really doing here Julian?" Dean demanded. He didn't care that a few people were looking at their boss who was glaring at the man with snow white hair. He couldn't believe at how relaxed Julian was despite everything that had been happening in the building for the past few days. The lights were still flickering and the computers had completely locked them out. Castiel had checked the doors to see that they were all locked. Sam was at the moment in the garage trying to get any more weapon that they needed in case they needed to fight their way out of the building. He knew that he would need to fight Julian to get out the room, and that was a fight that seemed be to the last thing that Julian was worried about. Then there was the corpse that was said to be patrolling in the corridors and the Wendigo that was in the stairways.

Julian snorted as he final opened one of his eyes to look right at Dean. "Come on Winchester your embarrassing me! I told the others that you and Sam were the best Hunters in all of America that you even impressed the Big N!" Julian replied. He was still keeping his relaxed position in the office chair. He closed his eyes and drifted off to what seemed like a relax sleep, but Dean could see the solider that Julian was. He was ready for action at any moment. His rifle was slung at an angle that only Julian could reach and it was no doubt charged.

Dean just kept glaring at Julian like he was just another creature that he and Sam hunted. He was too focused on Julian that he didn't see Castiel approaching Julian.

"Who did you tell about the Winchester brothers?" the Angel asked the Shadow Man.

Two blue eyes suddenly opened. Julian removed his feet from the desk that he had placed them on and sent a glare that could have killed Castiel. "You know I have been given orders to kill any and all Enochian's that I see! I am doing you a great favour in not killing you! Edward I think he wont think twice but to sent his Ion Axe through your chest!" Julian responded with so much venom. Venom that Dean had never have heard from Julian in the sort time that he had known him.

Castiel took a step back and away from Julian. He raised his hands to show the Shadow Man that he was not a threat. Julian's blue eyes glared right back at Castiel as he remain seated on his office chair. "I would not want to ruin the beginning of our friendship with something that we are unaware of!" Castiel said as he watched the Shadow Man who could only stare at him.

Dean's mouth dropped open at what Castiel had said. He looked at Julian to see that he too was just staring at the Angel. Dean watched in silent horror as Julian rose out from his chair. He was silent in how he moved to stand a mere inches away from Castiel's face.

Castiel looked on in shock at how close Julian was to his face. He tried to search for Julian's emotions but the Shadow Man was hard to see through the emotionless face that Julian was showing. "We are friends! Are we not friends? After all we had fought alongside each other against Blithe Hallow!" Castiel spoke with a child like innocent.

Julian looked back towards Dean. The ghost and the Hunter looked at each other. Both were shocked at how innocent the Angel sounded when he was speaking to two people who had been in the world all their lives. Julian looked back at Castiel. His blue eyes had a slight twinkle in them that showed a prankster at his very core. Julian smirked and flashed his teeth in a small smile. "You are so naïve, Castiel! That was a battle alliance! I want us to be friends but I have my job and you have yours! Forge Michael's sword after you dragged it out of hell all so he can say yes for the big final showdown!" Julian replied.

The Shadow Man dropped back to the office chair that he had been sitting on before he had stood up to confront Castiel. He kept his eyes open as he watched Castiel who was just staring at him as if he had just destroyed his world without even trying. He looked over to Dean to see that the older brother was glaring right at him with murderous intent. "You can thank your fallen allies for spilling their guts once I had begun my job! I mean Nightshade and Edward did loosen their tongues before they even meet me!" Julian spoke as he leaned further back in the office chair that he had taken as his own.

His smirk only grew as Castiel looked at Dean. "You must understand Dean that I was following orders! A few needed to make a sacrifice for the better of all anglekind!" Castiel defended but that had only caused Dean to get more dangerous than he had ever been.

"Don't give me that shit that you were following orders! You, you just got me out of hell so that I am some dickheads meat suit!" Dean growled at Castiel. He didn't care that Julian was listening to everything that he was saying. He didn't care that it had been Julian who had given him this information he was just glad that someone had given him the information that he had the right to know. He also knew that if things didn't go his way Julian was there to give him back up. "When were you going to tell me this information? When I was about to say yes to him? What else have you not told me about the Angel Demon war?" Dean demanded.

Julian was now sitting on the edge of his seat as he watched the whole thing. He watched Dean try his best and failing at keeping his anger in check while Castiel had been defeated with Dean and Julian's words. "Oh this is going to be good! It took us to hook up an angels brain up to our main computer before he began to scream for mercy! She did tell us some useful information before we put her into the Moonray's main engine for fuel that they were using Demon blood to make Sam able to break the final seal to release Lucifer! In fact Castiel here was to make sure that Sam kept topping up with the stuff and to keep pushing him away from you Dean so that he would be Lucifer's Vessel as he would have no where to go and Cas here will keep forging Michael's sword!" Julian said as he rose to his feet and stared at Castiel.

The Angel looked shell shocked at what Julian had just delivered. He had been told to keep the Winchester under control so that they could keep to their destinies. He was beginning to change how he viewed them and the rest of humanity as he got to spend more time with them. He still had orders, orders just like Julian. Julian was no doubt the soft member of the Elemental Guardians. He feared what the other members of the Guardians would be like. He had only a sort interaction with Black Horn and he seemed very much like a leader rather than a normal foot soldier.

"You! All this time that you were telling us that you were trying to prevent the Apocalypse you were trying to start! What for! This so called promise land?" Dean spat. His shotgun was suddenly in his hand and was aimed at Castiel. The shotgun in Dean's hand trembled as he looked at the only Angel that he had thought was not like the other Angels but he had been using them.

Castiel looked from Dean back to Julian. "How did you get them to tell you what were being planned! All Angels have been trained to never break under torture techniques!" Castiel said looking at Julian with fear that he would never thought he would show to a werewolf.

Julian was once again off of his chair and was once again in Castiel's face. His blue eyes were now more intense than a second ago and he also seemed to have grown a few inches in height. There was no doubt that he was allowing the wolf out of its cage. "I'm the head of special operations for the Elemental Guardians! It is my job to gather information from enemy troops and then sabotage their plans! Nightshade was causing all of you to loosen your tongues, it was just a litter persuasion that you needed before you could start singing!" Julian responded. There was no further features of the wolf coming out, but that did not mean that it was not ready to leap out and kill anything that got in his way.

Julian turned back to Dean. "In war it is hard to tell who your enemies and your allies really are, Dean! Like I said Nightshade has given the order to kill all Angels or babies as she called you on sight!" Julian said as he looked back at Castiel. "So, little boy what are you going to do? Are you going to destroy this world and the people who call it home or are you going to help us in putting a stop to the dickheads at the top?" Julian asked Castiel.

Dean glared at Castiel. His trust on the Angel had been shattered into pieces by Julian. He trusted Julian. He and the Guardian had started to talk at the end of the whole event in Blithe Hallow to know that they both shared the same music, like of classic cars despite Julian driving in a new Aston Martin like James Bond. He also got found out that not all supernatural creatures were evil and were protected under something that kept being referred to as the Code by many creatures and a very few Hunters knew of this Code.

Castiel looked from Dean who had his shotgun ready to blast his Vessel's head off back to Julian who's rifle was aimed and powered up. "I am on the side of humanity and will help with anything that you require of me!" he said to Julian.

Julian depowered his rifle and lowered it before anyone in the room could see the alien modified earth rifle from the First World War. His blue eyes jumped all around the room to see if there was anyone looking towards their small group. No one was paying them any attention at all. They were all busy dealing with the panic of being locked up in the building due to some terrorist group. He looked back at Castiel. "I will speak with Nightshade about this! If she doesn't kill you on sight then she will ask for every little information that you can give us personally. You will no longer be talking to my awesome self! No, Nightshade would no doubt put you through a brain scan, which I can tell you is painful from here to Cybertron!" Julian explained as he once again dropped back onto the office chair.

Castiel could only stare at Julian. This interrogation type that Nightshade would go through did not sound like anything he had heard of. He had heard of psychics being used as interrogators, but they never left pain at all after they had gone into someone else mind. He had watched some science fiction movies with Dean and Sam at a motel one night that had seen a machine going into someone's mind. The man had screamed all throughout that scene until his head exploded from whatever reason that had caused it to explode. "I will do everything I can and will be at the ready whenever Nightshade calls for my assistance!"

Julian was about to reply when Sam was suddenly flung into the room. The Werewolf dropped slid further into his chair as the green skinned Ghoul followed Sam into the room. Edward was not as tall and slender as Black Horn but Edward filled up the entire doorway without even trying. He was made to look even scarier with his huge Ion Axe that glowed brightly in his hands.

"I hope one of you have experience in fighting in a gladiator arena for five days straight against the same opponent! An opponent who has been fighting since they were three years old in an arena!" Julian spoke up from where he was sitting on his chair as Sam stumbled back towards an angry Dean. He made a noise as Dean pushed himself between Sam and Castiel. Right now the older brother would allow the Ghoul to tear Castiel apart.

The Ghoul growled and that attracted the attention of everyone in the room. It then took a step into the room which caused a few women to scream in fear and horror. Zac stalked over to the Ghoul and before Dean knew what was happening the Ghoul punched the boss in the face with so much force that his nose and the left size of his face was snapped. Zac dropped to the ground with his hands covering his face that was damaged. The Ghoul then grabbed Zac's head in its huge hand as he brought the Angel up. Zac's legs kicked as he tried to find the ground but couldn't. The Ghoul stood slightly taller than Sam while Zac was shorter than Dean. The Ghoul dropped Zac to the ground before he kept him in one position. Its huge Axe that glowed in the dark was brought to Zac's throat.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zac shouted but only got a punch in the back of his head. That was clear enough for all that the Ghoul didn't want any speaking.

The glass suddenly exploded and the body of a man landed heavily on one of the desks. Castiel leapt backwards at the sight of the Angel who was one of their best soldiers lie lifeless on the desk that was beside Julian. The Angel had huge claw marks that crisscrossed his entire body. His wings had been torn off from his shoulder blades with Grace and blood oozing from every wound. Black lightning was till zapping on his limbs and even his Vessels hair had turned snow white. Castiel looked over to Julian to see that he was only person other than the Ghoul who was relaxed. The Angel of the Lord then looked at everyone else in the room to see that everyone else in the room was just as scared as each other.

A mechanical roaring sound suddenly came from outside. A quick shadow passed through the smashed glassed window. That was the last thing that they saw of the shadow.

The Angel who had crashed onto the table suddenly screamed in pain. His only good eye suddenly flung open as new wounds emerged on his shoulders. Blood and Grace oozed out quickly from the new open wounds that had suddenly emerged. The Angel kept screaming as huge new claw marks emerged on his face as something invisible tore away at his flesh. The next thing that happened was half of his face exploded with a loud bang. The smell of a strange energy filled the air that caused the Angels in the room to gag and try to escape only to stop in their tracks.

The Ghoul was still at the door with Zac on the ground now. The Ghoul had placed his foot on Zac's back and was keeping the bald man in place on the ground. The Ghoul's axe that glowed brightly was a constant reminder that he was armed and dangerous.

There was Julian. Many people who had tried to make a run for it had frozen when they heard a rifle powering up. Julian had moved super fast and he had aimed his rifle at a woman's face. He tried to put on a calm smile but that was not working. Motioning with his rifle he made all the people go back to their seats. "Now don't worry! This will all be over very soon, ladies and gentleman! We are just grounding some naughty children!" he said as he depowered his rifle. He was still in battle ready position as he looked at the man who was still alive.

"Oh my god!" a young man shouted suddenly.

All eyes in the room looked in the direction that the man who had screamed looked. A few of the woman in the room gasped at what they were seeing, and Julian couldn't help but roll his eyes as he brought his rifle up to Castiel's throat. The Angel had tried to make a move to help the man who was pinned under the huge paws of a mechanical tiger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you! After all, all you Angels only care about this war and that it is that! Why should you worry about one lowly solider who is trapped under the crushing weight of the Grimm!" Julian said as he pointed out everything that the Angels were doing.

The Angel screamed as the Grimm crushed his shoulder blades with its metal claws. The Grimm let out a growl as its only one red eye looked at every human and Angel in the room. The eye moved about much like the optic of a Dalek. Getting smaller as it zoomed on faces and then got back to its normal large state before moving on to the next person. The one optic then moved towards Sam Winchester. It zoomed its one optic in on the younger and taller Winchester brother as it ran a much better scan on the human than before.

A woman screamed which was a bad move. The Grimms ears fell flat against its strange shaped skull. A pair of machine guns came out of the back of the Grimm. The guns were already rotating as a rocket launcher also snapped into position. The woman stopped screaming and let out a whimper at the sight of killer machine. The Grimm, however was not done with scarring everyone in the office building. A red light flickered to life. It originated on one of the mounted weapon packs on the Grimm's shoulders. It was on the wall beside the woman who was remaining silent before it was moving slowly towards the woman's head. There it hovered on her forehead for a second, but to everyone in the room it felt like eternity. The light flickered out of existence and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

The Grimm's one optic glowed brightly as it brought out its tail. Its tail was a spiked barbed axe that extended towards the woman who had screamed. The tail blade hovered in front of the woman's face as if taunting her that she could be spared. The tail was brought away from the woman and then as quick as lightning it slashed down and impacted the ground between her feet. Sparks flew as the tail was brought back to the Grimms body.

The woman who had screamed only stared outward in fear. She made a gasping noise as her torso suddenly opened. Dean and Sam both leapt backwards as all of her guts fell out onto the ground at her feet. Not a moment later she dropped to the ground in a dead heap.

"Castiel what is that thing?" Dean demanded as he watched the Grimm finish the Angel that it was standing on. The Angel's grace was then sucked up by the weapons on its back. All of its joints glowed a bright blue and its one red optic glowed intensely for a second. The Grimm then locked its one optic on to the brothers and the Angel.

Castiel only stared right at the creature. The creature who should have only been in legends.

Castiel didn't get a chance to respond as the lights flickered off completely. The sound of electronic whirling and metal banging against metal was one of the scariest noises that anyone had heard in the total darkness. Sam felt something pass him by as fast as a shadow. He tried to follow what it was but it had already moved away. It was not interested in them, which made a change.

The lights came back on without any warning. Zac was forced back onto his feet by the Ghoul. The Ghoul was keeping him from moving with a green hand wrapped around his throat. The Ghoul was much taller than Michael's right hand man, but the person who was standing in front of Zac was around the same height as him.

Zac was about to say something but the Ghoul hissed in his ear, "Remain silent until you are spoken to Enochian! That is if you don't want to meet the same fate as your allies!"

That was enough to cause Zac to shut his mouth. He had seen all the Enochian's dead bodies after they had crossed paths with the Dragonoid. The Dragonoid who was killing them and Demons left, right and centre. Already their plans for getting the brothers for saying yes to being the Vessels for Michael and Lucifer. The Demon who was given Sam Demon Blood had decided to change plans and had gone into hiding. Zac had chased the Demon a week ago in hopes for her to carry on with her role only to find that something had gotten to her first. She had been torn apart by a bloody animal. Even her shadow had been destroyed. Zac may have been Michael's second in command in human affairs but he didn't want to do any of the fighting. That was why there was foot soldiers who had been created. He could remain in his office in Haven as he watched the old world burning and a new paradise being created. The Dragonoids arrival was causing many of their forces begin to question what it was that they were doing.

"Michael! Now!"

Zac could only stare at the person who stood in front of him. "How dare you demand that of me you mud monkey!" Zac gasped. Never had he been spoken like that before by a human.

Nightshade snarled in response. Her fingers extended into metal blades that slashed into Zac's face. The skull of his Vessel didn't stand a chance against the metal claws that tore through his skull and dragged out an eye ball. Grace and blood oozed out of the wound. Nightshade yanked out her claws from Zac's face and with it brought a chunk of the bone out with it. Looking at the bone that she held in her hand Nightshade hissed before she crushed it. "Listen carefully, organic! You are going to go and get Michael as I don't see you has having any authority on this matter! If you don't go and get Michael! Well then lets just say every Angel and Demon will be taken back to our main fleet where we have enough energy to blast your dimension in two!" she hissed at Zac.

"So I am going to ask one more time! Go and get Michael before I place you in the Moonray's engine room and use your Grace to power our entire systems and weapons!" Nightshade spoke again in a calm voice.

Zac didn't say anything but vanished in a flutter of wings. He knew when to back off and he had never expected to come face to face with the Dragonoid. Not a moment too soon Zac returned with a man who was non other than Michael. Michael looked over to his Vessel who glared and growled right back at him. Zac without any warning was slammed into the wall by Edward. The already wounded Enochian screamed as his eyeball that was hanging was jostled about by the force.

Michael watched in horror at the sight of his second in command. The Angel who was trying to break Dean Winchester to say yes to him was being broken by a Ghoul. A second later Zac was dropped the ground with strange cuffs clamped on his wrists. Zac looked ready to give up as the Ghoul kept punching him over and over again. The next thing that happened was Edward's Ion Axe came to life.

Michael watched in silent horror as the axe was brought down onto Zac's left leg. There was no noise but a second later the Ghoul kicked the legs away from the body to show Michael the damage that he had done without even trying. Michael snapped his head towards Nightshade to see that the Angel that had been on the table, dead and drained of Grace was no standing on all fours. Their remaining eye glowed a dark purple as it stalked towards him. Their wings dragged on the ground as the Angel was reduced to nothing but a beast under Nightshade's control.

"Stop this! You wanted to speak to me! I am here! So lets talk but no more of this bloodshed!" Michael demanded. He watched the Undead Angel as it stopped beside Nightshade like a loyal dog. Then without warning Nightshade sword was out of its scabbard. The black blade was then impaled into the Undead Angels body where it remained as she walked towards him.

"What's with the change of heart! I thought you wanted bloodshed? I thought that you wanted to the end the world for this so called promised land that only the Angels which are a few when compared to humans believe?" Nightshade asked as she sat down on a chair. She looked over at Julian. "Julian start evacuating only the humans! If any Enochian tries to escape kill them, but I am sure that the Moonray would love to toy with them!" she ordered Julian who had gone silent.

Julian looked at Sam and Dean Winchester and pointed at the famous Hunters. "What about the brothers?" he asked Nightshade. He looked from Nightshade to Michael who was only starting at Nightshade with fear and horror.

"Allow them to stay! I wish to speak with them once this is all over!" Nightshade said.

Julian was quick to get all the humans out of the meeting room. He led them all down the fire escape door which was across the room from where Edward was standing. The Ghoul was still making existence hell for Zac. His wrists were bleeding from the cuffs being too tight against him and his leg which had been chopped off was being forced down his mouth by Edward. The only living Angels in the room once Julian got all the humans out of the room was Castiel, Michael, Zac and a couple other nameless Angels. Julian was quick to retake his seat and watch the remaining Angels as Nightshade ended the war.

Nightshade looked back at Michael. "Now lets get down to the business of this meeting and why I have Edward beating up Zac! I want to know why you have been trying to start the Apocalypse after you and your kind were created to protect mankind?" Nightshade asked as she leaned back in the chair that she had taken for herself.

"We had heard of a prophecy of a promise land! It was said that we needed to destroy this world first and then restart the world! We had been lost without Father to guide us and we found that mankind was beginning to move away from his teachings! They were becoming more and more independent! We were slowly losing our role in mankind! Father had not given us orders and so when we found out about the prophecy we jumped to it! We had a new purpose with the future of mankind and we were going to take them back to the way that Father wanted them to be! So we began to get everything started! By this time we had not heard anything from Father and so we decided that was the best option for us to go on! Our family was falling apart and we could only hope with the promise land that we will be able to rebuilt everything that we lost!" Michael explained.

Michael who had started explain what they were doing with so much power behind his voice had started to have self doubt as he started to explain why the Enochian's were failing at the reason why their Father had created them. He looked up with pleading eyes to see that he was now sitting down and Nightshade was standing up. He may have been the leader of Havens armies, but he had never fought in a real battle other than keeping a few Demons in check. Nightshade along with Julian who sat beside Dean Winchester and the Ghoul who was now towering behind all screamed for having years of experience on the battlefield. He may have been much older than them but they had more experience in the way of the world that they now found themselves in.

"And where were the Dragonoids when we needed your guidance? You people could have stepped in sooner rather than now? So tell me, Nightshade where have you been?" he demanded. He was scared. He was lost. He was Michael the first thing that his Father had created, but his Father had been the last of his siblings to create life. His Uncles had created a good amount of life when his Father had only started to create the Enochian's when their creations where already starting to build empires as the creations began to evolve and grow.

Michael was brought out of his thoughts when Nightshade suddenly rose out of her chair. The sound of metal slamming against metal was loud as she approached him with the few steps it took her to do so. Her eyes glowed a bright red as she towered above him. Michael tried to rise out of his chair but a firm hand from behind caused him to remain seated. He stared up at Nightshade as a transformation of some kind started to take place. He watched in horror as her left arm transformed into a plasma canon. He had heard of these weapons from the time that the Dragonoids were great teachers along with the Time Lords, but suddenly they had disappeared along with the other Ancient Beings. The Enochian's who were nothing more than children had been left along when the universe grew up all around them and they kept to their old ways in fear of their Father returning to find them away from his teachings.

Nightshade's hand returned to being a hand and she looked down at Michael as Edward held him in place. "Let me tell you! We were defending our home world! I am not aware if your heads have been up our own arses that you did not notice that there had been a war for all of creation where many races were whipped out! I am the only Dragonoid alive after fighting in the Time War and thanks to you they are all dead! So that is why your nannies have not been here to take your hands!" she spat right back at Michael.

Michael leaned back in his chair as he tried to get away from Nightshade, but that meant that his head was closer to Edward. Taken a quick look up he got a good view of Edward's face. His head whipped back down to come face to face with Nightshade. The Dragonoid had closed the distance between them.

"I will put this to you as simply as I can! Mankind has grown up! They have made mistakes and they have learned from them! They have been visited by many alien races who had helped them to grow and develop! Mankind has grown away from your Daddies teachings because they are no longer children in his eyes! He sees that they are ready to be on their own. Man is even starting to look up to the stars to make contact with other lifeforms that are out there! Humans evolve and they grow and that is what has been happening!" she spoke in such a soft voice, that Michael nearly forgot that a second ago she had been roaring in his face.

"Michael, can I ask you? Do you think humans want this end of the world to go back to simple life with someone they have never seen before telling them what to do and your kind once you get bored or men start to evolve again piss off like you have done before?" she asked. Her tone was again becoming series again after being calm and calculated.

Michael looked up at her. He could see the concern that she had in her eyes. The concern that she might need to end a race so another race could flourish and become better. He looked away from Nightshade as he thought that over. The Enochian's were the only beings who believed in this new Paradise while many others including the humans didn't believe in it or have even heard of it. He looked at his feet, his Vessel's feet. He could feel the man's soul slowly become a part of his Grace. This had been the fate of all Vessels. Their Souls gave them more power. That was their only reason for being created.

"I thought so! Michael you need to stop this right now!" Nightshade said as she placed her hand on his hand. "Michael, please start protecting mankind like you did when they were created! Allow them to grow and help us protect them from Seth and his allies!" Nightshade said. The moment she said Seth's name Michael's head snapped up and she took a step back.

The leader of Havens armies stood up from his seat forcing the leader of the Elemental Guardians to step back. "Castiel send out a message to all the barracks tell them to stand down and return to Haven for further orders and also have a team of Angels resealing the Seals of Lucifer's Cage!" Michael ordered Castiel.

Castiel nodded his head at Michael. He glanced worriedly at Nightshade.

Nightshade sighed, "Moonray lower all defences allow the humans down in the car park to be able to leave, but make sure they don't remember this day?" she ordered the Artificial Intelligence. A moment later the lights and computers came back to life followed by clicking of the doors being unlocked.

Castiel was then gone with the flapping of wings.

"Michael everyone who has died wrongly for this they need to be brought back to life! Its not fair on them dying for something that they did not believe in!" Nightshade said as she returned her attention back to Michael. Michael nodded his head but before he could go any further she continued, "And Sam and Dean Winchester are no longer to be your Vessels! If I hear if any Angel or Demon goes towards them in hopes of making them your Vessels again I will tare your dimension apart along with every Angel within its walls until there is nothing but dust!" she warned him.

Michael nodded his head in understanding before he two vanished with the flapping of wings.


	7. Chapter 7: Winchester's Meet Nightshade

Chapter 7: Winchester's Meet Nightshade

Sam Winchester walked up to Nightshade. The leader of the Elemental Guardians was speaking to the Ghoul. At their feet Zac was bounded in chains that glowed with energy that was burning his flesh. Michael had returned with all their family and friends who had been killed in the build up of the end of the world and had tried to take Zac back to have the healers look after his wounds. That had been shot down by Nightshade as soon as he started to walk towards the hurt Angel or Enochian as they were called by the two alien beings. Zac had been left in the care of the Elemental Guardians, but from the way Nightshade and Edward were talking it was not good for Zac.

"Nightshade?" Sam asked. It was enough to get Nightshade's attention. The alien shapeshifter looked towards the younger Winchester before her eyes moved towards the other brother who was speaking with his mother and father. She then looked back at him with questioning in her eyes.

Sam cleared his throat. "I need to speak with you about what had happened at Blithe Hallow!" he said when he knew that she had her full attention.

Nightshade looked towards Edward. Her eyes dropped down towards Zac who whimpered and tried to make himself look smaller. Her attention returned back to Edward. "Take Zac back to the Moonray! He will be helping us with our energy problem!" she said to Edward.

Edward snarled down at Zac who once again whimpered and tried to shimmy away from the alien Ghoul. He screamed in pain when Edward grabbed his hurt shoulder. The Hunters who had been brought back to life from helping the Winchester stopping the Angels and Demons plans in their tracks all looked around to see the green skinned Ghoul who was the same height as a Wendigo drag one of the most annoying Angels out of the room. Edward didn't respond to any of Zac's pleadings before he came to a door that swung open by what it seems on its own. A second later the sound of a body being dragged down a flight of stairs followed.

Nightshade looked back at Sam as a tall slender figure walked into the room. Hooves clomped against the ground as the tall Wendigo walked towards Nightshade and Sam. A few Hunters reached for their weapons but stopped when Dean and Julian shock their head. They lowered their weapons as the Wendigo stopped beside Nightshade. "Nightshade, JARVIS has been trying to get in touch with you, Edward and Julian but the three of you have apparently turned off your phones and other ways for that AI to get in touch with you!" the Wendigo spoke in a high educated voice. A voice that the Winchesters had heard before in Blithe Hallow.

"We couldn't risk getting distracted from this with Stark buzzing in my audios!" Nightshade said as she regarded Black Horn. The Wendigo made a strange noise before he headed towards Julian. The Werewolf was sitting down on the chair and was once again relaxed as he watched over all the Hunters. Black Horn grumbled something that caused Julian to hid a bout of laughter before the Wendigo could slap him in the back of his head. "Now Sam?" she asked returning her attention back to Sam, "What do you want to discuss about what happened in Blithe Hallow?" she asked.

Sam took a deep breathe and looked over his shoulder. Dean had joined Julian and Black Horn in discussing something about one thing or another. "At Blithe Hallow we meet Seth! I mean meeting him was worse than any other Pagan God I have ever meet before! But there was something wrong with the whole meeting between me and him!" Sam had started to explain. He had stopped to see that Nightshade was listening. Seeing that her focus was solely on him he continued, "It felt like my soul was trying to leave my body and I could feel Seth's soul moving in to claim my body! But nothing happened other than me having that feeling like my body is no longer my body!"

Nightshade had frozen and was just staring at him. "Okay! I have never heard of anything like this, Sam! Right now a black Sarcophagus has been located that the Moonray has timed to be from the time that Seth had lost his powers! Hopefully we can find someway on defeating Seth so you feel comfortable in your own skin!" Nightshade said as she looked right at Sam.

The younger Winchester deflated. He had hoped that Nightshade would provide him more information about what was happening when he had meet Seth in Blithe Hallow.

"Sam I have been running scans on your blood since I arrived this morning! And I think that it is best that you remain within eyesight of at least someone else other than your brother!" Nightshade said as she looked at the younger brother of the Winchesters. She watched as Sam looked back at her. She looked past Sam and towards Julian. The Werewolf was sitting back in the office chair that he had taken as his own and was laughing at something he had said to Black Horn with Dean joining him. Looking back at Sam she saw that he too was following her gaze. "I think Julian has had enough time off?" she asked him.

Sam smirked back at Nightshade.

"Julian!" she roared. The roar was loud enough to cause Julian and a few other well trained Hunters jumped. Julian fell out of his chair and was straight to standing attention. "Stay with the Winchesters!" she said as she started to walk out of the room. Before she left the room she looked back over her shoulder, "And Black Horn stay with Julian!"

Sam looked back at Julian to see that his brother gave him a thump in back. He looked back to see something else to Nightshade but found that she was gone. He couldn't believe that she had placed a Werewolf and Wendigo babysitter. His life was weird that this was not the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him, and that was after being placed in the Impala and made to act like KITT. He just hoped that he would not have to meet with Seth any time soon. But then again there was the Winchester luck was famous for not allowing them to have a normal life.

 **Sam and Dean Winchester will return in Supernatural: The Night Wars**


End file.
